Revealed
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: Danny is revealed as the avatar and an airbender, so Clockwork sends him back in time to train. One last detail; Clockwork never saved Danny's family or friends from the Nasty Burger explosion.


**A/N: I've been planning to do this for a while.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Chapter one- Losses and Destinies**

"Well. Happy 15th birthday Danny." Danny told himself glumly as the wind blew his candles out. He looked around at his old house. As long as nobody bought the house, Danny was aloud to stay here every once in a while. Of coarse, he made sure that nobody bought the house by haunting it every time someone came looking.

Danny looked over to a photo of his family and friends in a group photo. It has been over a year since IT happened. He looked down at his birth day cake, and blasted it with a flash of green, leaving a crater in the ground, similar to all the other ones in the house. From the time he blasted a little he had gotten, telling him that they found some of his family's remains; to the time he got a bill for a funeral, which when they checked again they would find his family already had that planned out.

The only one that had to be covered was Jazzes part of the funeral. Vlad had tried to help with that, which is where another crater had formed where Vlad had dodged a blast. Vlad had acted like he was sad about this whole incident, but Danny thought that Vlad was glad his family, friends, and teacher had perished; so that Danny could become his evil apprentice.

Danny took most of the blame himself. After the incident, he had gone of the deap end for at least six months, yelling to himself ways he could have helped them, and destroying most of his room. He still comes up with ways that he could have saved his family. "Oh jesus… I could have stopped that! I could have made the Nasty Burger secret sauce container intangible! Causing them to fall to the ground and run out of the way!" He had once yelled in the Amity Park park. "After I sucked him into the thermos, I should have run to the sauce container! I could have been in time!" He had once yelled in his home.

He still had nightmares of his family and friends just walking into the Nasty Burger, and Danny would run in place, trying to warn them of the danger. Every dream happened the same way. The building explodes. He sometimes sees it in slow motion: His mom, his dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. Lancer. All just staring at him. Then it explodes, and he can see them catching on fire, burning into black skeletons.

Just then, his ghost sense went off. Normally, he would go ghost and send the threat back to the ghost zone; but this wasn't normal. He didn't even turn around. When Danny looked up to a clock, he noticed the clock had stopped. Clockwork. As said before, Danny took most of the blame himself, the rest of the blame went to Clockwork in his opinion.

'It was all cause and effect.' He would tell himself after every rank. 'If Clockwork hadn't tried to interfere with time, this never would have happened. If he hadn't sent back a minion to destroy me, this wouldn't have happened. Box Lunch would have never caused me to blow up a Nasty sauce packet, which would have never blasted me into the answers, never had given me the chance to cheat, never would have caused the grill to go on the Nasty containment unit. Never.'

'Then there was Skulker and Technus. If he was never sent back in time, me, Sam, and Tucker… Sam and Tucker. Gone too. We would have never been transported to Clockwork's layer, never would have gone to the future, never would have given, _IT _the motive to go back in time. Never.'

"What do you want Clockwork?" He spat his name like it was the name of death itself.

"To inform you of your destiny." He said. Danny stayed motion less.

"You mean to become _IT?_ Well sorry to inform you, but I already know that." He blast the unmoving clock, trying to vent his anger.

"No. To inform you of a destiny of other sorts." Danny actually turned to Clockwork at these words. Perhaps to see what he had to say, or perhaps to blast him into the wall and suck him into the thermos. You can't tell until the next sentence.

"I don't have 'destiny of other sorts'. I only have the destiny to have my human half ripped out and to become _IT_." Danny turned back to the crater in the floor.

"Normally, and elder would tell you this. But I decided it to be my responsibility. I have decided to tell the avatar of his destiny. Daniel Fenton, you are the avatar… and a natural born air bender at that." Clockwork had to wait a few minutes to get a response.

"What's an 'avatar' or an 'air bender'?" Danny had turned around to face the ancient ghost, curios about his tellings.

"Long ago, there were people who could bend the elements. Water benders, earth benders, fire benders, and air benders. They each belong into different nations: The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. You are an air bender, with the correct training you can bend air the air around you. But the art of the benders had been lost thousands of years ago.

"Now to the avatar. The avatar is the only being who can bend all the elements. You are the avatar Danny. Your destiny is to learn all the elements in the case the world is in grave danger."Clockwork stopped speaking and Danny scoffed at Clockwork,

"If this stuff exists, then how come I havn't seen anybody bending the elements lately?" Clockwork floated over to a picture of Danny's family, and started examining it.

"Because most people don't believe this. And I know you will ask, so please go on." Danny thought about not asking just to prove Clockwork wrong, but couldn't do so.

"How would I be trained if it's a lost art?" Clockwork's lips drew into a smile.

"I will transport you back in time to the previous avatars in order for you to train." Clockwork started to dial his clock. 'Time.' Danny thought to himself. 'The cause of this all'. Clockwork tapped his staff on the floor and luggage appeared.

"I know you agree to this, so I packed your backs for everything you need and want to take."

"How?" Danny asked.

"How else? I am the master of time. I know all and see all. I know what is to come past, present, and future." Clockwork pressed a button on his staff, and there was a swurl of space, and Danny was on an island. An old man with white hair and a long beard approached Danny.

"Ah, you must be Daniel. Clockwork informed me you were coming." He told him to follow him, and Danny felt a little paranoid, but he followed him anyways.

As they came to a house, Danny decided to ask a question he should have asked earlier.

"Who are you?" The man gave him a warm smile, and kindly replied.

"I am Avatar Roku."


End file.
